Defective
by shortysquadgem
Summary: Set after the events of 'Crack the Whip'. Rose had never told Amethsyt she was a defective gem but instead told her she was perfect. Amethyst thinks about this after being defeated by Jasper.


Amethyst stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was nighttime in Beach City and everybody was asleep, including the residents of the Temple, well, the ones who needed sleep anyway.

It was around this time that Amethyst often found herself here, in her cluttered room staring into the lengthy mirror with her eyes roaming her physical form as if they were searching for something. What that something was she didn't quite know.

Ever since fighting Jasper and being called out for being the defective she is Amethyst had found herself to be lost. Always searching for something more than what she is.

Jasper. That name sent shivers down her spine as painful memories forced their way through her mind, reminding her exactly why she was here again.

' _I came here to fight Rose. Not some runt.'_ Jaspers voice rang clearly in the purple gems ears.

Runt, was the word she used to describe Amethyst, and she wasn't wrong. Deep indigo eyes followed the edge of her mirror to the very top and then dropped back down to gaze at her own height. This caused the gem to scoff, it shouldn't be surprising that she didn't even reach the halfway point.

' _You're small_.'

A glimmer caught her eye as she turned her attention to the dark gem placed in her chest. Moving her hand up, she lightly traced its edges with her fingertips and grimaced as more memories played.

' _Are you that desperate for troops Rose, that you'll keep a defect like this?' Jasper said, turning to Steven and motioning to the beaten gem lying on the sandy floor._

' _Rose said I'm perfect the way I am!' Shouted Amethyst half heartedly as she struggled to stand right, glaring at Jasper with a hint of uncertainty shining through her eyes._

 _A grin spread on Jaspers face as she locked eyes with her opponent._

' _Then she had low standards.'_

Thick tears rolled down Amethysts round cheeks as the memory replayed. Her fingers no longer tracing her gem but pulling at her wild lavender hair.

Rose had never told Amethyst she was a defective gem. When she had been discovered playing with her rocks in the Kindergarten, Rose took her to the Temple to meet Pearl and Garnet (who she later discovered to be Ruby and Sapphire), telling her all about Earth and the wonderful experiences she would have here. It took Amethyst a few years to get used to being around other gems and humans after spending so long without them, but she wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Rose.

The pink gem had shown her the sea, sand, grass, flowers, birds (although it took her a while to figure out that pearl was **not** a bird) and so much more of which she knows now.

Amethysts tear filled eyes closed and a bitter laugh passed through her trembling lips as she thought back to a conversation she had had with Rose way back when.

 _A light wind tickled Amethysts nose as she sat beside Rose on the shore. The day was coming to an end, showing off with a sky painted orange and yellow as the sun slowly dipped down, reflecting on the calm sea waves._

 _The two gems stayed like this for a while, finding comfort in each other's company. Waves washed up and tickled the small gems feet, causing her to giggle and shiver at the cold touch. Rose looked down at her and smiled kindly, receiving a grin in return._

' _Amethyst, do you mind if we talk?'_

 _Amethyst froze, and looked away._

' _Uh, if this is about that prank I pulled on Pearl I've already apologised.'_

 _Rose giggled, shaking her head._

' _No no, nothing like that.' She paused and lifted Amethysts chin so that they were facing each other 'I wanted to talk about you.'_

' _What's there to talk about?' Small indigo eyes flickered downwards, avoiding Roses gaze as if the sand had become way more interesting all of a sudden._

' _Oh, I can think of lots of things.' Rose started. 'Let's start with how strong you've become. When I first found you, you hardly knew how to talk! But now you can bring out your whip at a moments notice and you're really good at fighting off the monsters on our missions!'_

' _Ha, they don't see it coming!' Amethyst seemed to perk up for a moment before slouching back down again. 'But Pearl is like, super fast with that spear of hers and don't even get me started on Garnet! They could wipe the whole field in seconds! I just... weigh you all down I guess. You don't even need me here, I'm nothing like you guys-I'm not even tall!' Tears fell onto the sand beneath her as Amethyst ranted, her breathing elated and her fists tight._

 _Rose watched in surprise before scooping the smaller gem up and cradling her. This wasn't the first time Amethyst had broken down over something like this in front of her. Waiting until the shaking stopped before speaking, Rose sighed in relief as the breathing slowed._

' _Amethyst, of course you're nothing like us. You don't need to be. Me, Pearl and Garnet have been alive way longer than you so we have more experience but we're not all perfect, even we mess up sometimes.'_

' _R-really?'_

' _Yes, really. You were made to fight a war, that was your purpose before I found you, but you are so much more than a war. You are kind, funny, exceptionally beautiful and empathetic. Amethyst, you don't need to be as tall as Pearl or as Strong as Garnet because you are perfect the way you are, and I wouldn't want it any other way.'_

By now Amethyst was sat on the ground, hugging her knees and wetting her leggings with fresh tears. She could never forget that day, because Rose made her feel like she was somebody special.

Rose was the only gem to ever understand Amethyst, let alone care about her enough to let her know. Amethyst shook her head in defeat, Rose is dead, and nobody else is here to pick up her broken pieces.

Amethyst took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears. Pushing herself up and standing shakily in front of the mirror once again.

Her eyes met her reflections and only one word sprung to mind, drowning out all other thoughts as she stared into her eyes.

Defective.

That's what she is, and that's what she'll always be. Nobody, not even Rose, can change that.

Glancing over at the clock next to a worn down mattress, Amethsyt read the time 2:26 am and released a deep sigh. It was late, and Pearl wouldn't appreciate her sleeping in, again.

Giving one last look in the mirror, Amethsyt flopped back onto her makeshift bed and hugged her pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
